


【撒昂】Closer (1)

by yangzen



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 03:28:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20988071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yangzen/pseuds/yangzen
Summary: 一次无意中的邂逅，撒加与史昂展开了追逐与反追逐的游戏（？）





	【撒昂】Closer (1)

**Author's Note:**

> cp如标题，不喜者勿入。
> 
> 那啥，半糖文，依旧废话多，开篇上车，请系好安全带 (//∇//)

Ⅰ 【stay,and play with me】

撒加第一次见到史昂，是在一场小型聚会上。

那是一个很久没有联系的老同学的生日派对，在一栋豪华别墅里举行。主人提前电话邀请了撒加。撒加本不想参加，但他弟弟加隆自作主张替他接受了邀请，并哀求撒加带他一起去，理由是想去见识见识有钱人的home party是怎样的。

傍晚时分，撒加按照地址驱车来到市郊的别墅区，在一户有着超大院子和泳池的灰白色别墅前停下。加隆下车，嘴里不停地发出惊叹，撒加倒是很淡定，他早听说这个老同学家里一直都很有钱，虽然他也是第一次亲眼所见。  
佣人把他们迎进了前院，沿着铺在宽大草坪上的石板路走到了别墅的内部。一进门就先看到了超宽敞高大的客厅和全景落地窗，窗外是广阔的庭院和放干了水的私人泳池，靠窗的位置摆放了好几套风格各异的沙发和桌椅，供休息和玩乐用。一些应邀而来的年轻人正聚在一起玩扑克，另一些则在长长的铺满各色酒馔的宴会桌边把酒言欢，旁边的一个大房间里则有人在打台球。二楼大概是可以K歌或者玩游戏的娱乐室，不时传来音乐声和笑闹声。  
撒加和一些熟面孔寒暄了一阵后，拒绝了几个漂亮姑娘的邀请，拿了杯酒在角落里独自坐着。和好清静的撒加不同，加隆倒是在那些漂亮姑娘的邀请下很快融入了热闹的人群，玩得不亦乐乎，很快就把他哥忘到九霄云外了。  
晚些时候，楼上下来一个人，脚步有些不稳。而这次聚会的主角、撒加的老同学穆则难得神情紧张地追在这个人身后。

“史昂老师，请等等！”

被唤作史昂的男子看上去有些喝多了，白皙的面孔浮现了几许红晕，眼神也有点迷离。他婉拒了追过来的穆的搀扶，却在看到角落里独酌的撒加时，停下了脚步。  
撒加放下酒杯打量着醉意朦胧的史昂，大概三十五六岁的年纪，保养得很好，和穆一样是少数拥有着深邃轮廓的东方人，身材结实高挑，个头和撒加差不多。估计是出身良好的关系，即使喝醉了也能保持着文雅的举止。  
“史昂老师，您没事吧？都是我的错，不该让您喝这么多酒。”穆一脸担忧地把史昂揽了过来，轻轻抚摸着他的背。史昂双眼紧闭揉着眉心，对穆轻声说:“我有些累了，想去休息……”穆连忙撑着他往楼上走去，从头到尾都没有注意过角落里坐着的撒加。

他们走后，撒加又重新端起了酒杯。只不过，酒里仿佛倒映出了史昂那双带着醉意的眼睛。

鬼使神差地，撒加上了楼。

穆家的别墅一共有三层，二层因为有娱乐室比较喧闹，所以史昂很有可能在三楼的房间里休息。撒加小心翼翼地走在木质楼梯踏步上，生怕弄出一点响声。他也不知道自己为什么突然变得蹑手蹑脚，只是下意识地觉得最好这样做。  
刚来到三楼的走廊，撒加就听到了一些响动，先是有人在交谈，又像是在争执，最后这些声音都消失了。过了不知多久，穆从一间房里走出来，轻轻带上了门，转身看到了站在楼梯口的撒加。  
视线相遇，撒加注意到穆的嘴角有一道小小的淤伤。  
“呃，我想找洗手间……发生了什么事吗？”他假意问穆。  
“没什么，发生了一点小意外。”穆下意识地用拇指擦了擦嘴角，恢复了撒加记忆中那副标志性的温和表情，“好久不见了，撒加，很高兴你能来。”  
撒加和他握了握手，穆接着说:“本来我以为你不会来的，毕竟这么多年没联系。”  
“是的，的确很多年了。接到邀请时我也很吃惊，家大业大的穆少爷时隔多年竟然还记得我。”  
“我向你道歉，不该如此唐突，是我考虑不周。”穆真诚地说。  
撒加摆摆手:“客套话就不用说了，我弟弟加隆玩得很开心，我们还得谢谢你的邀请。还有，祝你生日快乐。”  
“谢谢，你们玩得尽兴就好。那么，我还要去招呼楼下的客人们，就先失陪了。要是想上洗手间的话，这层走廊尽头有公用的。”

穆的脚步声消失在楼梯间。

撒加回头看向穆之前走出来的那个房间，里面静悄悄的没有一点声音。  
联想到穆脸上的伤痕，撒加好奇地转开了门把。  
那是一间普通的客房，室内陈设和别的房间并无二致。在房间中央的大床上，有个人背对着门口蜷缩着，床头昏黄的灯光照着他铺散在枕被间的长发，有些暧昧的意味。  
听到门口的动静，他也没动，只是语气冷淡地说了句“出去”。  
撒加听出来那是史昂的声音，于是敲敲门框:“打扰了，您还好吗？”  
史昂疑惑地转过身，看到是撒加，便慢慢从床上坐起身来。  
“怎么是你？”  
撒加关上门:“那么您希望是穆吗？”  
听到那个名字，史昂垂下了眼睑。撒加又问:“您和穆发生了什么？。”  
“我现在不想谈这个。”他抚摸着额头闭上眼睛，一副很疲累的样子。  
撒加双手抱胸靠在门边看着他。  
“能陪我一会儿么？”  
“当然，只要您愿意。”  
撒加在床边坐下来。  
史昂靠在枕头上，看着青年轮廓分明的侧脸，沉默了一会儿，说道:  
“年轻人，你让我想起了一个人。”  
“谁？您的债主吗？还是老情人？”为了缓解有些沉闷的气氛，撒加开了个玩笑。  
史昂果然被逗笑了一下，说:  
“都是。”  
“那我会不会有危险？”  
“目前看来，说不准。”  
“一个喝得醉醺醺的人都自身难保了，还想着要对别人做什么吗？”  
“事无绝对，小伙子。”  
撒加耸了耸肩，掏出烟盒在手里把玩：  
“来一根吗？”  
“好啊。”

夜晚春寒料峭的阳台上，史昂披着薄毯子靠着栏杆，伸出两根手指夹着撒加给的香烟。撒加点着了自己的烟，吞吐了一口，把打火机递过去。  
史昂没接，撒加于是叼着烟把火点起来移到他面前。  
小小的暖黄火光照耀下，史昂湿润的眼眸分外明媚，嘴边若有若无的笑容也变得温软。撒加不得不承认，无论年龄样貌与否，眼前的史昂都是一个非常具有魅力的男人。

——难怪穆会对他存有那样的心思。

当史昂用纤长的手指慢慢把烟送到唇边，两片薄而红润的嘴唇轻轻斜叼着烟嘴时，撒加突然有点明白穆的感受。

“小伙子，你应该这样为长辈点烟。”史昂有点含糊不清地说，轻轻移开了撒加握着打火机的手，并在撒加不解的目光中，含着烟卷把要点燃的部分迅速触在他嘴边明灭着的烟头上。

时间仿佛停滞了。

两只烟相触的地方升腾起了袅袅的白雾。  
史昂微微直起身，一只手插在口袋里，满意地深吸了一口。  
撒加怔愣地嘴一张，烟掉在了脚边。  
“小伙子，下次要这样，记住了吗？”史昂快意地吐出一大口白烟，得逞的笑容在烟雾后隐现。

这个人……

和刚才简直判若两人。

真是太恶劣了！

“看来没人告诉过您，这样的行为代表什么吧？”撒加暗暗握紧了拳头。  
“就算有人告诉过我，那个人也已经不在了，又有什么所谓。”史昂无视撒加愠恼的神色，走过来往他脸上吁了一口轻烟，嘲弄的笑意模糊在烟雾缭绕中，“还是说，没经验的小伙子经不起挑逗吗？”  
“我看您是喝得太多了，最好清醒清醒！”  
“醉着多好，何必清醒？”史昂笑眯了眼。  
撒加再也忍不住，上前拽掉史昂嘴里的烟，把这个欠教训的家伙使劲摁在栏杆上。  
“小伙子，想做点什么的话，这里可不是一个好地点……”史昂微仰着头戏谑，明明受制于人却还摆出一副轻松的姿态在撩拨。  
这个可恶的家伙！

不知哪里来的冲动，撒加对着那张兀自说个不停的嘴狠狠吻了下去。

起初撒加以为史昂会反抗，会像对穆那样，照自己脸上或者肚子上直接来一拳。

然而他猜错了。史昂不仅接受了这个粗暴的吻，还颇为享受地按着他的后脑勺。浓烈的烟草味儿在他们的嘴里反复辗转，牙齿偶尔磕碰在一起，湿热的舌头纠缠在一起又相互追逐，既像较劲又像缱绻。  
撒加觉得自己一定是疯了，或是受到了某种蛊惑，就在他试图想要停下来的时候，却悲哀地发现情欲就像一根点燃的火柴掉进流淌在地上的汽油，一触即发，无法停止。  
意乱情迷中，他们开始一路撕扯着对方的衣服跌跌撞撞地走进卧室，贪婪地夺取着对方的呼吸直到喘不过气，因为太急切甚至把几缕发丝含进了嘴里。  
他们谁也没有说话，一切是那么理所当然，仿佛今晚就该和对方发生这样的事情。  
史昂被推倒在床垫上，随之而来的是撒加健壮结实的身躯。撒加不得章法地剥光了他，裸露的肌肤在微寒的空气中冒起了细小的疙瘩，很快又被对方传来的高热体温驱散。他伸手抚摸青年那健硕的胸肌和腹肌，一路向下来到某个隐秘区域，那儿正有一个火热的东西蓄势待发。  
撒加显然难以忍耐，他俯下身不断啃咬史昂的脖子和胸膛，一只手抬起史昂的腰，作势就要进攻。  
史昂突然起身把撒加反推在厚厚的被褥上，趴在他身上从下巴一直轻轻舔吻到小腹。撒加享受地仰起头叹息着，不住抚摸史昂的头发，直到身下的硬物被一个火热湿润的东西包裹住。  
史昂微带醉意的动人脸庞上挂着一丝潮红，正张开双唇把撒加的大东西含进去又吐出来，滑腻的舌头不断扫过敏感的顶端，又顺着向下抚慰那青筋虬结的粗壮部分。撒加盯着正做着这一切的史昂，感觉自己快要爆炸了。  
他急不可耐地把史昂拉起来又按倒，分开那双修长匀称的腿，用唾液作为润滑，喘息着慢慢侵入了那片隐秘之地。  
史昂在他身下发出了动听的声音，饱满的肌体在晕黄的灯光下，看上去是那么美妙。他们的身体在这场情事中是那么的契合，每一个细胞都在快乐地呼喊。  
撒加毫无与同性交往的经验，此时却能无师自通，获得至高的快感，好像对这副身体早已了如指掌。他紧紧地搂着史昂，听着因为他的动作而发出的呻吟啜泣，狂乱地把自己更深地楔入进去。  
临近高潮的时候，意识迷乱的史昂低声说了句什么，撒加凑过去听，顺势把全部的热情都一股脑地倾注在那火热温暖的深处。  
高潮的余韵使他们仍然依偎在一起。撒加枕在史昂的胸口，感受着那为他而急促的心跳，竟是前所未有的满足。  
史昂抚摸着撒加的脸和头发，忽然在他额头上轻柔地印下一吻。  
撒加抬眼望去，正好撞见史昂眼底难以言明的柔情。  
他忍不住去吻他。  
他们重新交叠在一起。

明明他们素昧平生，却无论怎么抚触交缠、探求索取，都远远觉得不足够。

或许冥冥之中，自有天意。

tbc.


End file.
